


Fever

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Polygamy Marriage, Reader married to both Ace and Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31





	Fever

Having a fever is something I never expected a pyrokenitic person to gain, but you supposed the fact remains that they are still human. Summer is the worst time of year especially for my husband's. Although the heat unfazed them, it doesn't stop them from being a victim of a sudden fever. Sabo is a prime example. Out of the two, he is the hard worker. Solving cases, fitting pieces of the puzzles just to grant someone's freedom. Plenty of paperwork, books and rules to follow all at the same time could be emotionally exhausting to the point where he himself forgets to take care of his health. Adding that to this blasted weather created an out of control fire leaving his body to pay the price.

 

When he first entered the room, he dropped all his belongings at the entrance, plopping next to me on the couch and resting his head on my shoulder. As always I welcomed him with open arms till I felt his body heat, burning more than usual. I even got burned a bit. I tested his forehead to find out he had gained a fever.

"Babe, you're burning up!" I exclaim.

"Really? That explains why I'm so tired and feel really hot and cold at the same time." He grunts.

"Oh honey, you overworked yourself. Come on let's cool you down with a shower." So weak and frail, I always hate to see them this way. It's like their characteristics that's held me up for so many years has been stripped away. 

"Sorry for being a burden."

"Now don't be silly. I took a vow to care for you in sickness and in health." I kiss his cheek helping him into the bath. Afterwards, you left him in only his briefs to cool down. You serve him some medicine hoping to help his temperature cool. Once settled with an icepack on his head and fan on you left him to rest. Not before checking if he's comfortable.

"Do you feel better?" I ask. He nods.

"Good. Rest easy. I'll check up on you later." His weak hand grabs ahold of mine and nuzzles into it planting a few kisses.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have a wonderful wife like you Mrs. Butterworth." I snort and cover my mouth realizing he was hallucinating. I decided to play along after fixing my composure.

"Oh you're so sweet. You know I would do anything for you honey, but I'm Aunt Jemima."

"You are? Oh I'm sorry. You're just so sweet I never realized how much." I awe and pat his hand.

"You go ahead asleep then child. I'll have suppa waiting fo ya when ya wake." I said with an accent.

"Okay then. Night, night." 

"Night, night baby." I kiss his forehead and tuck him in. By the time I close the door behind me and reached the kitchen, I burst out laughing hoping he'll feel better when he wakes.


End file.
